Daiyarii (Diamond no Diary)
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [Spin off 'Love in the Diamond'] Kumpulan drabble, scene, dan sebagainya yang menceritakan kisah sehari-hari boyband Diamond. Terkadang tidak bersambung dengan chapter sebelumnya. Tidak diharuskan membaca fanfic Love in the Diamond untuk membaca spin off ini. / Finally Idol!AU / Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Daiyarii (Diamond's Diary) **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****G**eneral**, S**lice of **L**ife**, F**luffy

**Pair : MiSawa, FuruHaru, KuraRyou**

**Inspirated by Hey! Say! JUMP **

**Warning :** **AU IDOL ! Drabble of Diamond's Diary. Spin off of Love in the Diamond. **Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**After Latest Concert #01**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir konser Love in the Diamond. Tanpa disengaja Eijun benar-benar mengeluarkan energi hingga rasanya untuk berjalan ke ruang khusus mereka pun tak sanggup. Beruntung, Youichi segera menyadari dan membantu memapahnya tanpa berucap apapun. Ia sempat menyengir pada staf yang bertugas membuat video_ omake_. Setelah itu dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi mau diliput atau tidak. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur sebentar sebelum balik ke rumah atau asrama khusus Diamond.

"Eijun-kun, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Nanti sakit," ucap Haruichi cemas.

Eijun tertawa lemah seraya menyamankan diri di atas sofa panjang. Matanya enggan terbuka karena mengantuk. "Maaf, Haruichi. Kali ini aku ingin tidur dulu. _Comfy_~"

"Furuya, kau juga mandi dulu sana!" perintah Youichi galak.

"_Comfy_, Mochi-senpai~"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan! Aku tahu kau masih sanggup bergerak!"

Menarik napas, sesaat ia mencium wangi yang tidak asing di dekatnya. Tangan orang itu mengusap rambutnya yang lepek ke belakang. Eijun tidak bisa menahan diri dari menghela napas penuh nikmat ketika pendingin ruangan mengenai dahi. Tiba-tiba bibirnya dikecup.

"_Omae wa, yoku ganbatta_ (_You had done well_)."

Senyumnya melebar setelah dengan sekuat tenaga membuka mata. "_Anata mo, Riidaa (You too, Leader)_!"

Kazuya ikut tersenyum. "Tidurlah sebentar."

Tak butuh lama baginya untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**After Latest Concert #02**

Sejak awal Haruichi tahu, menjadi seorang idola itu tidak mudah. Dari mulai saat jadi _trainer_ mesti latihan _dance_ dan vokal setiap hari, hingga ketika mereka debut pun ada jadwal latihannya. Terutama akan diperbanyak sebelum _tour_ konser berlangsung.

Matanya menatap _mirrorview_. Ia bisa melihat Eijun dan Miyuki terlelap dengan kepala saling bersandar pada satu sama lain di kursi paling belakang mini bus. Wajah lelah mereka tampak jelas, apalagi Eijun yang sibuk menyelesaikan drama series sebelum konser dimulai. Namun waktu paling sibuknya di waktu tersebut karena selain syuting, _center_ grupnya ini juga harus rajin ikut latihan. Bahkan saking rajinnya, ketika Haruichi menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung sekaligus menjemputnya, ia menangkap basah Eijun sedang latihan _dance_ dengan _headphone_ menutupi daun telinga.

Furuya juga sudah tertidur pulas, menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal empuk. Tangan kirinya mengelus puncak kepala sang pianis. Senyum manis terpantri di wajah begitu tubuh tinggi itu bergerak menyamankan diri.

"Kau tidak mengantuk, Haruichi?" tanya manajer Diamond, Ryousuke.

Sekilas ia melihat kepala Youichi bergerak di bahu kakaknya. "Tadi siang aku sudah tidur."

"Di saat yang lain mondar-mandir mengganggu staf, kau memang kelewat menikmati tidur siangmu, sih." Dari tempat duduknya, Haruichi bisa dengan jelas menangkap gerak-gerik sang kakak. Tangannya mengusap pipi sang _rapper_.

"Haha, terima kasih."

"Hm."

Begitu sampai di depan rumah yang mereka sebut dorm, dirinya dan Ryousuke berusaha membangunkan yang lain. Tentu yang paling sulit dibangunkan adalah Eijun. Meskipun lelah, Miyuki tidak keberatan menggendongnya. Tidak tega melihat anggota terbodoh mereka tidur semalaman di mini bus, katanya. Haruichi geleng-geleng kepala karena tahu itu hanya _bullshit_.

"Haruichi, kau tidak ingin tidur di sini?" tanya Furuya.

"Lain kali. Ada yang harus kuurus dengan kakakku," jawab Haruichi seraya mencium dahi.

"_Oyasumi_. Jangan tidur larut malam."

"_Aye aye_~"

Ketika keluar kamar, Miyuki juga baru saja menutup pintu kamar Eijun. Sama-sama mereka menunjukkan ekspresi serius, menggangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju lantai satu. Ryousuke sudah menunggu mereka di ruang santai.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut," ucap Miyuki mengawali pembicaraan.

"Sayangnya, kita masih perlu bukti." Ryousuke menaruh map merah di atas meja.

Haruichi menggigit bibir bawah. Rasa cemas menghantuinya semenjak ia tahu tentang masalah ini. "Eijun masih bisa bersikap biasa. Sejujurnya, itu yang membuatku khawatir," akunya.

"Si bodoh itu mana mungkin mau mengaku kalau tidak dipaksa," gerutu sang kakak.

Kedua Kominato diam, menunggu ucapan atau reaksi Miyuki setelah membaca laporan yang dibawa Ryousuke. "Jelas-jelas wanita ini sudah membuntuti Eijun hampir dua minggu. Waktu kutanya, dia tidak mengaku, bilangnya hanya kebetulan mereka bertemu," kesal _leader_-nya seraya melempar map begitu saja ke meja. "Kalau kebetulan, mana mungkin terjadi lebih dari sepuluh kali, kan? Dasar Bakamura."

"PR sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik. Mereka ingin bicara langsung dengannya besok. Jika dia tidak mundur, maka kita akan pilih meja hijau," jelas Ryousuke.

"Apa aku dan Eijun boleh ikut?" tanya Haruichi, bagaimanapun wanita ini adalah _fan_ mereka.

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawabannya. "Usahakan kalian tidak meninggalkan Eijun sendiri."

Terdengar helaan napas lelah dari arah Miyuki. "Aku juga tidak boleh ikut campur?"

"Kau sudah dicurigai Eijun. Sebaiknya diam saja dan jaga dia semampumu, Miyuki." Ryousuke mengabaikan gerutuan pria berkacamata itu lalu berdiri sambil mengambil map. "Kalian, tidurlah. Kau ada jadwal syuting _reality show_ 'kan besok pagi, Haruichi?"

Ia mengangguk seraya berdiri, ingin mengantar kakaknya keluar _dorm_.

"Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar kakaknya tersebut ketika sampai di pintu.

Haruichi hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. "Hati-hati, Aniki."

**To Be Continued**

**Biarkan mereka tidur dulu, guys. :') Kan capek, abis konser. #plak**

**Yap, ini drabble. Kasus ini sedang merajalela di Jepang sana, para artis punya fans ekstrim sampai masuk kategori penguntit. Eijun jadi salah satunya di sini. Kalau di HSJ sih, Yuto yang kira-kira sebulan lalu jadi korban. Fan ini berakhir masuk penjara menurut beberapa sumber.**

**Oke, sekian!**

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**


End file.
